


Changing History

by CosChuckisGod



Series: History 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosChuckisGod/pseuds/CosChuckisGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically rose is brought up to hate all men she's not related to especially Malfoys so she's  a bit of a recluse and her mother is keeping secrets that she just can't figure out. And I make it sound kind of lame but hopefully its pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing History

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so I'm relatively new at this. I mean I have been writing forever but not to show to other people. Please let me know what you think constructive critism is more than welcome. I understand that posting a harry potter pic as my first when my profile name is supernatural related is a little strange but plot bunny so bare with me. I do actually hope to post a prequel fic alongside this one to help you better understand the history of some of the characters and the reasons behind why they do things blah blah so please read that too and if there are any inconsistencies let ...me know so I can fix them....  
> Usual disclaimers of course; any characters or plot lines you recognise belong not to me but to the great and powerful JK.... so here you go and be gentle....

_July 2001_

To the only man I will ever truly love,

Before I say anything my dear, please know that every word, every syllable, every tiny little consonant or vowel that I have uttered to you in the privacy of our own little world, has been nothing but truth. From that first moment you kissed me on that balcony, I have been completely honest with you about how I feel about you. So I want you to know that what I have to say has nothing to do with the deep, soul-crushing love I share with you, and everything to do with doing what’s right. Not just for them but for us. For you. Despite that, despite my absolute conviction that there is no other course of action this is near enough impossible for me to write… but here it is nonetheless.

I’m sorry.

Please believe me when I say I don’t wish to hurt you.

But I can’t risk hurting anyone else either. You know me, Godric, you know me better than anyone else and so you know how I feel about causing people pain. This, us, our relationship, it has just gotten too tangled for this not to cause harm. And I can’t allow that. I’ve risked too much to keep them safe.

From the moment I held my precious little Rose in my arms I knew we had to stop. She looked up with such innocent eyes, love, and I knew, I just knew that I couldn’t be the one to taint that innocence. She needs a mother. Completely. And I can’t be that for her if I spend her life consumed with thoughts of another life with you, one that can only ever be a secret.

These last few years, with you, have been the best of my life. I have never felt as safe and as loved as I do in your arms. And it breaks my heart to think that I will have to spend every day of the rest of my life knowing I will never feel that serenity again. My life began with you, with that first magical kiss, when you wiped my tears and told me that I actually mean something. And it will end with this letter. Because no matter how much I love Rose and how much I admire Ron no-one will ever compare to you. But it’s the price we have to pay to do what’s right. You have your family and now I have mine and I know the world isn’t ever that black and white, but I truly hope that we can grow to be happy apart. Please remember our relationship for the wonderful romance it was, and not for the pain I know and regret to cause you.

I am sending my heart with this letter because it has never belonged to anyone but you, please keep it well.

My love forever, and deepest regrets,

Hermione


End file.
